


Little Black Dress

by trancer



Category: Murder in Suburbia (TV)
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Humor, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-06
Updated: 2006-07-06
Packaged: 2017-10-18 03:29:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/184502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trancer/pseuds/trancer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bad date leads to not so subtle flirtations between the Detectives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Black Dress

“A pub!” Kate tossed her purse onto her desk as she stood next to it, hands on her hips all anger and fury. “A bloody pub. And then, he spent half the time talking to his mates and the other half talking about football. Football!! And he ordered bangers and mash. On a date! I know you warned me,” she held up her hands defensively, shaking her head. When the sarcastic retort she expected from her partner didn’t come, Kate finally looked at Scribbs.

The woman sat behind her desk, feet propped up, while a hand holding a peach hovered just before her still open mouth.

“Scribbs?”

The woman continued gaping, continued staring at a particular space of Kate’s nether regions. “You’re not wearing any knickers.”

“Well of course not,” Kate ran her hands over her hips, smoothing out the line. It was her favorite black dress, one she seldom had the opportunity to wear, form fitting and low cut. “Didn’t want to ruin the look.”

“You’re not wearing a bra, either.” She swallowed hard, trying desperately not to stare at Kate’s breasts and failing completely.

“So?”

“So?” Emma swallowed hard. “You’re practically naked.”

“What?” She scooted hurriedly into her chair, not wanting to draw attention. Which was difficult with a partner like Emma. “You think it’s too much?”

“I’d say too little. But not in a bad way,” she stammered having suddenly realized that, yes, Kate does have eyes and it would probably be better to stare at them than her breasts. “You always go on first dates dressed like that?”

“Not always.”

“Were you plannin’ to shag him, then?”

“NO!” Kate blurted. Cheeks blushing as eyes about the station turned their way. She lowered her voice. “I just wanted to look nice.”

“And you’re opening your front door, standing in that dress and he takes you to a pub?”

“I know!”

“If it was me, we wouldn’t have made it past your front steps.”

“Come again?”

“Exactly,” Emma bit into her peach to do something with her mouth and all the drool forming there. “If we were on a date..”

“Wait? Why would we be on a date?”

“You saying you wouldn’t wanna date me?”

“No, I’m just wondering why we would be on a date.”

“Because that’s what two people who are attracted to each other do.”

Kate leaned forward, lowering her voice. “Are you saying you’re attracted to me?”

“In that dress?” Emma followed Kate’s lead, leaning in closer, not so subtly glancing at her décolletage and quickly calculating just exactly how much of Kate’s breasts she was staring at. “It’d be easier to find someone who _wasn't_ attracted to you. Like the punter you went on a date with.”

Kate rolled her eyes; shaking her head as if tossing away the thoughts that this was only Emma being Emma and she certainly couldn't be almost saying what Kate thought she was almost saying. “Anyway, if we were on a date, I certainly wouldn’t let _you_ pick _me_ up. Not with the way you drive.”

“Fine, all’s I’m sayin’ is,” Emma leaned in closer and Kate caught the glimmer of Emma’s tongue poking at the corner of her mouth. “If we _were_ to have a date and you showed up at my door, in that dress, without a bra, or knickers, we wouldn’t leave my flat.”

“I’ve seen your flat,” Kate chuckled, almost relieved that this was merely banter and not something more. “Not a good way to entice me into a romantic evening.”

“Who said anything about romance?” Emma intently took another bite of her peach, wagging her eyebrows.

“Okay, now you’re being crude.”

“And incorrigible.”

“Yes, that too.”

“Does this mean,” Emma pressed forward, enjoying making Kate blush. “On our hypothetical date, if I keep this up, you’ll have to give me a spanking?”

“Scribbs,” Kate sighed.

“What?”

Kate leaned back in her chair, her eyes squinting slightly as she locked gazes with Emma. “It’s still early in the evening.”

“Yeah?”

“I still haven’t had dinner.”

Emma smiled, head tilting coyly. “Are you asking me out on a date?”

“I’m still in this dress. No point in wasting away in here,” she rose from her chair, picking up her purse. “Are you coming?”

“Is that a threat or a promise?”

“Scribbs,” Kate groaned.

“Ash,” Emma waited until they were in the parking lot, leaning into Kate and purring in her ear. “I just want to say the back of that dress looks just as good as the front.”

“If you think I look good _in_ this dress,” Kate turned into her, until their faces were inches apart and thoughts of what Emma’s lips tasted like filled Kate’s head. “You should see me out of it.”

“Now, is THAT a threat or a promise?”

“Think of it as,” Kate slipped behind the wheel, “An inevitability.”

END


End file.
